La guerra contra el rey
by Theseus93
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde el final de la batalla. Una nueva amenaza se ha desatado y tanto el mundo humano como el mundo mamodo se encuentran en un grave peligro. Ahora, el rey y los demás mamodos de la anterior batalla deberán unir sus fuerzas con los antiguos dueños de sus libros para poder detener el nefasto destino que se cierne sobre ellos. Alerta de Spoilers del manga.
1. Prólogo-Diez años después

_**Prólogo**_

_**10 años después**_

* * *

La oscuridad invadía cada rincón del largo pasillo. La noche había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos, pero el palacio se encontraba en la más absoluta penumbra. El sonido de unas pisadas resonaba a lo largo de aquel corredor, mientras el solitario mamodo que las provocaba corría sin aliento de camino a su destino. Al fin, tras toda aquella carrera, llegó al gran salón.

La sala del trono del mundo mamodo era el lugar más amplio de todo el palacio. Los muros que lo limitaban eran tan altos que ni tan siquiera el mamodo más grande del reino podía rozar el tejado aun con el brazo completamente extendido. De aquellas mismas paredes colgaban cientos de candelabros que iluminaban el salón de manera que resultaba cegador tras haber salido de aquel tenebroso pasillo. Alrededor de todo el salón se situaban decenas de entradas a otros pasillos como el cual acababa de atravesar el mensajero. Pero nada que hubiera en aquel salón podía igualarse al trono. Un gigantesco trono de tonos dorados con la marca del mundo mamodo, hecho para el antiguo rey y que ahora ocupaba su hijo. A cada lado del trono, sendas antorchas se alzaban, mientras, situado sobre el trono, se encontraba el actual monarca. El mamodo mensajero miró hacia el joven que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Supuso que el rey estaría meditando sobre algún asunto de vital importancia que lo tenía altamente preocupado... hasta que el sonido de sus ronquidos alcanzaron sus oídos.

–Ejem...–carraspeó el mamodo mensajero–Señor Bell... Despierte...

–Ah... hola...–dijo aún somnoliento tras abrir los ojos–¿Que pasa ahora?–dijo con un bostezo.

–Hay alguien que pide una audiencia con us... ¡arg!–Un golpe en la cabeza le dejó noqueado, interrumpiéndole.

–¡Yo no necesito que nadie me dé permiso si quiero hablar con él, melón!–gritó Tia amenazante, a pesar de que el mamodo mensajero ya no podía oirle.

–¡Tia! ¡Que alegría verte! No sabes lo aburridas que son las tareas de un rey... ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

–En realidad Zatch... He venido por algo importante...–La mirada de Tia dejaba totalmente patente su preocupación; Ante esa mirada, Zatch saltó desde su trono y su capa creció y empezó a descender con suavidad. Al llegar al suelo, se acercó a Tia con paso lento pero decidido.

–¿Que ocurre?

–Un mamodo desconocido entró anoche en "aquella" sala...

Zatch abrió los ojos como platos y utilizando su capa volvió volando junto al trono, sobre el cual se encontraba una esfera de cristal, la cual servía para ver los diferentes lugares del mundo mamodo, como si de una cámara de vigilancia se tratase. Lo que vio en ella no le gustó, y la preocupación se marcó en su mirada. No podía perder tiempo. Usando el comunicador mental mágico que existía a disposición del rey, Zatch contactó a su consejero, Earth.

–Earth, quiero que avises a todos, estamos en emergencia. Los han robado.

–¡No puede ser! ¡De acuerdo Zatch, los enviaré a la escuela para que se reúnan contigo!

–Gracias Earth, cuento con tu ayuda–Tras cortar la conexión, el joven rey volvió a descender y comenzó a caminar hacia Tia, pero sin detenerse, lo que ella entendió como que debía seguirle–Tia... preparate. Vamos a volver a ver a nuestros amigos.

–¿Como? ¿Quieres decir...?

–Exacto–dijo, antes de extender su capa para que ella subiera y después salir volando.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Diez largos años... ¿Me recuerdas aún? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? Espero que sí... Porque la batalla que se avecina será aún más dura. _Todo aquello pasaba por la mente del rey Zatch Bell, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que en su niñez le cambió la vida. Un crecido Zatch Bell de 18 años, con su cabello rubio y su capa azul ondeando por el viento.

* * *

–Muy bien, un par de semanas más de rehabilitación y creo que tu pierna volverá a estar en perfecto estado.

–Muchas gracias, doctor Takamine.

–No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. ¡Suerte!–dijo Kiyomaro con una sonrisa mientras su paciente se iba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras aquel hombre, el joven residente suspiró. Con 26 años Kiyomaro Takamine se encontraba como residente en el hospital de Mochinoki, aún cursando sus estudios. Aún sin haber terminado, todos los pacientes le llamaban doctor, y no sabía como aquello debía hacerle sentir. Intentaba no abusar demasiado de su habilidad para encontrar respuestas a cualquier pregunta, pero cuando surgía un caso demasiado complicado no podía evitarlo. Se asomó a la ventana y observó el cielo. Aquel había sido su último paciente, a partir de aquel día entraba de vacaciones. Le resultaba extraño, pero no podía evitar pensar que Megumi estaría feliz por aquello. Cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó el número en la agenda y llamó mientras se quitaba la bata y se preparaba para salir.

–¿Kiyomaro?

–¡Hola Megumi! Ya estoy de vacaciones, por fin. ¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?

–Acabo de terminar una sesión de fotos, así que ahora estoy libre.

–Genial, ¿vamos a tomar un café al sitio de siempre?

–Claro, nos vemos ahí en veinte minutos.

–Hasta luego entonces. Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero, Kiyomaro.

El chico guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y salió a la soleada calle. Su amplia sonrisa dificilmente se apagaría por algún motivo aquel día, se sentía tremendamente contento y aliviado. Respiro profundamente el aire puro de la mañana y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería. Megumi y él llevaban ya cinco años juntos. Les costó más de lo que debería el acabar juntos, ya que al poco de acabar la batalla por el trono del mundo mamodo ella tuvo que irse a una gira por los Estados Unidos en la que estuvo varios años. Pero ahora estaban totalmente felices uno junto al otro, y lo único que a veces les causaba pesar eran los recuerdos de sus buenos amigos que ya no se encontraban con ellos. Había seguido manteniendo el contacto con sus otros amigos. Folgore a veces iba a Japón para molestarles un rato, Sunbeam y Elle venían también de visita a menudo al igual que otros tantos amigos suyos. Era reconfortante para Kiyomaro tener noticias de todos los amigos que había hecho durante aquella guerra entre mamodos. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la cafetería, por lo que Megumi aun no había llegado. Se recostó sobre la pared y su pensamientos no pudieron evitar derivarse hacia Zatch. Aunque hubieran pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, no podía evitar echar de menos a aquel pequeño liante. Se preguntaba cuanto habría crecido y cuanto le habría cambiado ser rey. Muchas veces, sus conversaciones con Megumi acababan con la pareja hablando sobre anécdotas de lo transcurrido durante la batalla. Buenos recuerdos aquellos, sin duda. Un grito de una voz conocida le llamo la atención, y al girarse en su dirección la vio llegar. Con una amplia sonrisa Kiyomaro la recibió con un beso y entraron.

* * *

–Bien, ya estamos todos ¿verdad?

–Si, me ha costado reunirlos a todos pero al fin estamos juntos aquí.

–Gracias Earth–dijo Zacth agachando un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Pasó la vista entre todos y cada uno de los presentes. Allí estaban Tia, Kanchome, Ponygon, Kolulu, Ted, Momon, Leila, Rein, Brago, Ashron, Riya... todos sus amigos. A su lado se encontraba Zeno, su hermano mellizo. Los ojos de Zatch adquirieron su determinación usual y se aclaró la garganta para hablar–Chicos, Earth me ha dicho que os ha contado todo lo que ha ocurrido en el día de hoy, así que no me entretendré en eso. Lo único que quiero decir es que no podemos permitir que lo que sea que haya planeado el culpable... Así que hay que impedirlo a toda costa, pero hemos registrado las actividades del portal y desgraciadamente, han partido hacia el mundo humano, por lo que tenemos que ir allí de nuevo para poder detenerles. El portal se cerrará dentro de dos horas y una vez eso suceda ni a través de Faudo podremos alcanzar el mundo humano... Así que tenéis que decidirlo ahora. ¿Os quedareis aquí o me acompañareis al mundo de los humanos a detener esta locura?

Un silencio general se instaló en aquel punto del patio de la escuela de mamodos. Se miraban unos a otros como si dudaran de lo que fuera a pasar. Zeno miró a su hermano con una sonrisa. Sabía lo fuerte que era su mellizo y lo que había madurado, aunque en el fondo seguía siendo aquel crío. Tia, Kanchome y Ponygon fueron los primeros en dar un paso adelante. Los demás no tardaron mucho en seguirlos.

–¡Por supuesto que vamos contigo! ¡No te librarás tan facilmente de mi, Zatch!–dijo Tia, sonriendo.

–No voy a dejar que te lleves toda la diversión–dijo Brago, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿A que estamos esperando? Dejémonos de charlas y vayámonos ya ¿No se cerraba el portal pronto? Hay que darse prisa–dijo Bari.

–Antes que nada, he de deciros que hay algunos mamodos de nuestra batalla que se han aliado con el culpable y que ya se encuentran en el mundo humano. Sé que en estos 10 años todos nosotros nos hemos hecho más fuertes, pero ellos también, así que no podemos permitirnos confiarnos.

–Si no tienes nada más que decir, tio, creo que tenemos algo de prisa–dijo Ted guiñando un ojo.

–¡Vamos!–finalizó el rey, guiando a todos los mamodos hacia la sala del portal, situada en el interior de la escuela.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Kiyomaro estaba exhausto. Tras empezar sus vacaciones y tomar ese café con Megumi, habían ido a pasear y de compras, y tras toda la mañana andando, y tras haber comido, se dejó caer sobre la cama nada más pisar su habitación. Ya pensaba que nada más podía pasarle en aquel día hasta que recibió una llamada de teléfono, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad y a darse cuenta de que solo eran las cinco de la tarde. Se puso en pie mientras, caminaba hacia el escritorio y abría un cajón distraídamente mientras contestaba a su móvil.

–¿Kiyomaro? Soy Megumi, no te puedes creer lo que...–Kiyomaro ya no podía prestar atención a lo que su novia trataba de decirle, ya que lo que vio en el cajón lo dejó paralizado y confuso. Sacó el libro rojo de su cajón y, poco después, una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas habló.

–Hola Kiyomaro... ¿Te habías olvidado de mi?

-Megumi... luego hablamos, tengo que colgar–colgó el móvil y éste cayó al suelo. Una versión muy crecida de Zatch Bell se encontraba frente a él, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Zatch estaba ahí, y Kiyomaro tenía el libro rojo en sus manos. Habían pasado ya diez largos años, pero ahi estaban de nuevo, uno junto al otro. La felicidad del chico no podía ser mayor... hasta que se dio cuenta de que para que Zatch, el rey del mundo mamodo, estuviera ahí, algo tenía que estar ocurriendo. Su capacidad despertó, y entonces supo la respuesta.


	2. 1-Una nueva guerra

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Una nueva guerra**_

Kiyomaro no podía creer la historia que le acababa de contar Zatch. Cierto era que desde que aquel chico mamodo entró por su ventana hacía más de diez años, no había nada que pudiera sorprenderle, pero aquello era demasiado para él. Según decía el joven rey del mundo mamodo, un ser desconocido con malas intenciones había robado la varita del rey, que permitía que solo el que la portara pudiera lanzar conjuros en un radio de cincuenta metros en el mundo mamodo. Pero no solo aquello había sido robado, si no que también había desaparecido, de una cámara escondida en lo más recóndito del palacio del rey, lo que Zatch llamaba "la llave". La llave, según le explicó, era un objeto mágico que permitía a los mamodos obtener los libros de conjuros al entrar al mundo humano. Supuestamente, ni el propio rey podía utilizar aquella llave a no ser que fuera a dar lugar otra nueva batalla por el trono. Zatch y Kiyomaro se encontraban sentados en el suelo, uno frente a otro, mirándose en silencio tras la historia contada por el joven mamodo.

–Y dices que no sabéis que es lo que pretende ese mamodo con todo esto...–dijo Kiyomaro al fin.

–Exacto, aunque Earth dice que lo más probable es que quiera que se libre una nueva batalla por el reino para ocupar él el trono.

–Hum... Tengo una pregunta... ¿Como es que el libro rojo apareció de pronto? La última vez que lo vi fue aquella vez que tuviste problemas en el mundo mamodo y apareció para que yo te ayudase...

–Según el director de la escuela, al haber aparecido la llave en el mundo humano, cualquier mamodo que venga aquí obtendrá también de vuelta el libro de conjuros.

–Vaya... Entonces... ¿todos los mamodos de nuestra batalla han vuelto al mundo humano?–dijo Kiyomaro, preocupado por tener que volver a enfrentarse a algunos mamodos en concreto.

–No todos, hay algunos que se quedaron en el mundo mamodo, los únicos que han venido son los amigos que me han acompañado y los que se ha traído el mamodo malvado con él. Pero no sólo han venido ellos, si no que también ha traído aquí otros mamodos que están al margen de todo esto. Mamodos que aún solo saben su primer conjuro...

Kiyomaro se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pensativo. Aquello podía suponer grandes problemas, pero también podía tener su parte buena. Además de los amigos de Zatch, habían otros mamodos que podían unirse a ellos por ahí. Eso sería un punto a favor que podrían usar bien si querían... El sonido de las tripas de Zatch rugiendo le apartaron de sus pensamientos. El rey mamodo miró a su compañero ligeramente ruborizado y con cara de circunstancia.

–Kiyomaro... no tendrás un poco de pez de cola amarilla por aquí... me muero de hambre.

El chico rió. Su amigo no había cambiado en absoluto en aquellos diez años. A pesar de que hubiera crecido tanto, en el fondo seguía siendo aquel niño revoltoso e hiperactividad. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz una vez más por tenerlo de vuelta, aunque fuese por algo tan grave como lo que ocurría. La voz de la madre de Kiyomaro los llamó para comer y Zatch desapareció en un pestañeo.

* * *

El parque de Mochinoki se encontraba desierto si no fuera por el pintoresco grupo que se hallaba allí reunido. Kiyomaro, Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Wonrei, Li-en, Kolulu, Lori, Earth, Elly, Ashron y Rin Viz estaban reunidos en un rincón del parque hablando sobre la situación. Todos tenían un semblante serio en el rostro, pero apenas lograban disimular la felicidad que sentían tras la reunión. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo allí reunidos, pero las charlas sobre lo ocurrido durante aquellos diez años habían ocupado casi toda la conversación hasta ese momento.

–Bueno, sé que aún quedan muchas cosas que contarnos los unos a los otros, pero ahora es tiempo de pasar a lo serio del asunto...

–¿Donde están los demás?–preguntó Wonrei.

–El Dr. Riddles y yo hemos mantenido contacto todo este tiempo, ha contactado por mail a todos nuestros aliados y están de camino desde las diferentes partes del mundo. Sumbeam y la hermana Elle llegarán esta noche y el doctor y Dufort están de camino en un avión privado, por lo que también llegarán pronto. De momento tendremos que hablar estos asuntos nosotros. ¿Estáis todos enterados de la situación?

–Si, Ashron me explicó todo de camino hacia aquí–dijo Rin Viz.

–En cuanto Earth nos lo explicó todo decidimos decírselo a los dueños de los libros en cuanto pudiéramos–explicó Kanchome, hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

–Bien, señor rey, si quiere usted decir algo...–le dijo Kiyomaro en tono de broma.

–¡Hum! Kiyomaro, no lo digas de esa manera–replicó Zatch, antes de volverse a los demás con semblante serio–Bueno chicos, Kiyomaro tuvo un plan. Ya que han aparecido en este mundo mamodos que no tienen que ver con nuestra batalla, y que han sido traídos aquí para ser fieles al que ha provocado esto, pero que aun no han sido localizados por él, hemos decidido que lo mejor será ir en su busca y unirlos a nuestra causa. Puede que se nieguen o puede que nos ayuden, pero es necesario si queremos vencer. Hay mamodos como Zofis e incluso más malvados luchando del lado del enemigo, así que tenemos que andarnos con cuidado. No sabemos que tretas pueden usar, así que... estad preparados para luchar.

–Pero Kolulu...

–No pasa nada, Lori–dijo la niña con una sonrisa–Zatch quitó esa otra personalidad de mi, ahora puedo usar conjuros sin convertirme en eso...

–Pero tu odiabas luchar...

–En estos años... He llegado a aprender que hay batallas que es necesario luchar–la mirada de determinación de Kolulu hizo enmudecer a Lori, que quedó segura de que podía confiar en el juicio de Kolulu.

–Bien Zatch ¿algo más que decir?

–No, Kiyomaro, el resto es todo tuyo.

–Bien–su mirada se dirigió hacia los demás–bueno, esto es lo que tengo pensado...

* * *

La reunión había terminado tras varias horas de planes, explicaciones y estrategias. Sumbeam llamó a Kiyomaro al llegar a Japón y quedaron para hablar al día siguiente, junto a Dufort y al doctor, que acababan de llegar también al mismo aeropuerto que el dueño del libro de Ponygon. Ya había anochecido cuando Zatch y Kiyomaro regresaban a la casa de este. Ambos estaban en un silencio absoluto. El joven médico en prácticas portaba el libro bajo el brazo y meditaba sobre lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces, mientras Zatch pensaba en si podría fabricar su propio Vulcan 300 ahora que estaba de nuevo en el mundo humano, a pesar de saber de sobra que ya no tenía edad para jugar con cosas así, pero lo echaba de menos. De pronto, la capacidad de Kiyomaro se activo. Se paró en seco y Zatch le imitó, pero no mostró otra señal de alerta ninguna. Con un tono neutro y no muy alto, el chico se dirigió hacia el mamodo.

–Zatch, despliega la capa a nuestras espaldas.

–¡Birein!

Un par de segundos antes del impacto de un brillante ataque de color rojo, la capa de Zatch los protegió dejando a ambos ilesos. Tras el impacto, rey y compañero se dieron la vuelta y miraron a su atacante directamente. A varios metros de ellos se encontraban un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con traje y con un libro de color granate oscuro abierto frente a él, junto con un pequeño mamodo de no más de diez años de edad vestido con una túnica larga de color escarlata. Los ojos del pequeño eran de un rojo intenso, pero sus córneas estaban más raras de lo usual incluso para un mamodo: Eran de color negro.

–Zatch...

–Lo sé, Kiyomaro, conozco a ese mamodo. Sus ojos no son así en realidad.

–¡Greg, sigue leyendo los conjuros, tenemos que acabar con el rey, esas son las ordenes!

–¡Bireisen!

Las manos del mamodo destellaron con un resplandor rojo oscuro y en el suelo se formaron tres charcos de un líquido deslumbrantemente rojo. Del interior de los charcos surgieron tres esferas de luz que se colocaron a la altura de las manos del mamodo, el cual con un gesto las lanzó volando hacia Kiyomaro y Zatch.

–¡Rashield!

Kiyomaro se sorprendió al ver que Zatch ya no perdía la consciencia al utilizar conjuros. Eso era bueno, ahora podrían reaccionar mucho más rápidamente ante los ataques y moverse inmediatamente después de conjurar algo. Realmente era un gran avance. Kiyomaro subió a la capa de Zatch y mientras el escudo se encargaba de devolver el ataque al mamodo, ambos saltaron por encima del Rashield para dirigirse hacia su enemigo y cerrarles el paso mientras huían del conjuro reflectado. El mamodo enemigo se encontró entre la espada y la pared y el miedo del dueño del libro no se le escapó a Kiyomaro. Sólo el mamodo actuaba de forma diferente.

–¡Zatch, apunta a su libro!

–¡Hum!–dijo Zatch, siguiendo a donde señalaban los dedos de Kiyomaro.

–¡Zaker!

El mamodo, advirtiendo lo que intentaban, se interpuso entre el conjuro y el dueño del libro, recibiendo de lleno la descarga y saliendo despedido contra el suelo. El tal Greg se acercó corriendo al pequeño mamodo y se agachó a su lado. Se le veía preocupado.

–¿Lebir, estás bien?

–¡Solo ha sido una descarga de nada, vamos a por ellos! ¡Sigue lanzando conjuros hasta que acabemos con ellos!

–¡Oru Birein!

Otro ataque de energía roja salió disparado, esta vez de las propias manos del mamodo. La capacidad de respuesta de Kiyomaro le advirtió del efecto del ataque. Con unos ligeros movimientos de manos, el chico indicó a Zatch lo que tenía que hacer. Aún sobre la capa del joven rey, se elevaron en el aire y avanzaron en un ángulo de treinta grados hacia la izquierda del mamodo. Tal como Kiyomaro había predicho, el mamodo controló el conjuro para hacer que éste les persiguiera. Zatch siguió moviéndose de la misma manera, mientras el conjuro se acercaba a darles alcance.

–Zatch... A pesar de que éstos mamodos acaban de llegar a este mundo, parece más fuerte de lo normal. Ha recibido un Zaker de gran potencia de lleno y casi no se ha hecho nada, no creo que tengamos la opción de ganar esto solamente con Zaker. ¿Sabes cual puede ser el motivo por el que tiene este poder a estas alturas?

–Ni idea, Kiyomaro ¿No puede tu capacidad...?

–No puedo encontrar la respuesta. Sé que existe, pero hay algo que no me distrae. No puedo concentrarme en encontrar esa respuesta específica. Pero algo raro hay en todo esto...–Kiyomaro pensó en lo que había ocurrido cuando aquel mamodo había resultado herido.

El conjuro casi les había alcanzado, pero ya se habían situado en el lugar en el que Kiyomaro quería. Zatch se detuvo en seco y el chico conjuró de nuevo el Rashield. El escudo se alzó imponente frente a ellos, pero el mamodo hizo chocar su ataque contra el suelo para destruir el escudo y dañarlos al mismo tiempo, pero no era la primera vez que la pareja había visto esa misma estrategia, y el joven confiaba en que la usaran esa vez. La explosión dejó una pantalla de humo que impedía que Lebir o Greg pudieran ver al rey y a su amigo, pero confiaban en que ese ataque les hubiera bajado los humos.

–¡Zaguruzem!

El conjuro impactó de lleno en el libro de conjuros del mamodo de ojos ensombrecidos. Asustado Lebir se giró hacia el libro y lo miró con gesto horrorizado, pero al verlo únicamente brillando sintió un profundo alivio. Señaló con la mano hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz de Kiyomaro y pidió a gritos un conjuro.

–¡Gigano Bierein!

–¡Zaguruzem!

Una esfera enorme de energía rojiza salió disparada de la mano de aquel mamodo, pero el conjuro de Zatch le impactó en el costado derecho, haciéndole emitir el característico brillo. El mamodo soltó un grito de rabia y se agachó colocando una mano sobre el suelo.

–¡Estoy harto de estos dos payasos de circo y sus truquitos! ¡GREG!

–¡Raja Breido!

Alrededor de mamodo y compañero humano se formó una circunferencia brillante de un rojo intenso y una grieta se formó en el suelo, del cual surgió un líquido rojizo viscoso que se extendió en todas direcciones como una ola de mar. Kiyomaro y Zatch se cubrieron con la capa, pero el líquido absorbió la humareda y volvieron a quedar plenamente a la vista. Zatch sacudió la capa para tratar de quitar los restos del líquido, pero era tan pegajoso que no podía librarse de él.

–Al fin os tengo localizados... El jueguecito de niños acaba aquí ¡Es hora de ponernos serios, Greg!

–¡Breidoruk!

La pupila de aquel mamodo se contrajo hasta convertirse en una rendija, las venas de sus brazos comenzaron a marcarse enormemente y casi se podía ver como la sangre era bombeada y corría por sus venas. Sus músculos comenzaron a crecer de forma exagerada y su altura y tamaño alcanzaron en pocos segundos la de Kiyomaro, superándole por veinte centímetros en unos pocos segundos más. La túnica se rasgó y cayó destrozada al suelo, quedando a la vista una camiseta interior que se había ensanchado, quedando el mamodo en una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos. Cuando la transformación de aquel mamodo se había completado, había tomado una apariencia de sí mismo dos veces más grande y con cinco veces más de músculo.

–Zatch, encárgate tú de él mientras busco algún punto débil en esa nueva forma, sólo tienes que mantenerlo a raya treinta segundos.

–¡Hum!–dijo por toda respuesta.

–Muy bien... ¡Rauzaruk!

El rayo cayó sobre Zatch, adquiriendo éste el brillo del conjuro. La batalla se ponía interesante.

* * *

Nota: En respuesta a la review que me llegó, llegué a la conclusión de que Zatch debía tener 18 años ya que Kiyomaro se graduó en el instituto en el transcurso del manga de Zatch Bell. En la educación Japonesa, cuando de Secundaria se pasa al Bachillerato los estudiantes deben tener 16 años, y según el manga, al comienzo Kiyomaro tiene 14 años, por lo que han transcurrido en dos años los sucesos de la serie. Si Zatch tenía 6 años al empezar la serie, es lógico pensar que tenía 8 cuando se convirtió en rey, así que siendo esto 10 años después... xD Tambien quería aprovechar esta nota para decir que lo de la varita y el asunto de Kiyomaro ayudando a Zatch en el pasado, viene de un gaiden que escribió Raiku, (no sé si todos lo habrán leído o no xD) pero lo de la llave es totalmente inventado, como otras licencias que me he tomado xD Gracias a los que lo estáis leyendo, y gracias por la review, los favs y los follow (:


	3. 2-Manipulación

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Manipulación**_

La noche imbuía el ambiente en una oscuridad sobrenaturalmente profunda. La tenue luz de las farolas de aquella calle apenas iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Kiyomaro pudiera discernir vagamente las expresiones del rostro de sus enemigos. A causa de esto el resplandor que emitian los libros de conjuros y el aura del Rauzaruk que rodeaba a Zatch destacaran más de lo normal. Pero gracias a ello podía percibirse alrededor de aquel mamodo, que ahora se había vuelto enorme, resplandecía una aura rojiza. Kiyomaro se preparó para despertar una vez más su curiosa habilidad y justo medio segundo después, Zatch se abalanzó sobre el reforzado Lebir. El joven rey corrió hacia el mamodo y dio un salto para ponerse a la altura de su rostro a una velocidad de vértigo, pero a pesar de ello, al gran mamodo no le costó seguir sus movimientos y le dio un cabezazo. Zatch Bell cayó al suelo, pero no tardó en volver a ponerse en pie, el Rauzaruk le hacía más resistente incluso de lo que ya lo era. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre Lebir, pero esta vez descartó la idea de saltar y se lanzó contra sus pies tratando de hacerlo caer. El otro mamodo leyó su intención y le apuntó con una mano.

–La diferencia entre tu y yo, señor rey, es que yo puedo seguir lanzando conjuros en mi forma reforzada... ¡Y se vuelven más poderosos además!

–¡Birein!

De la mano del mamodo salió un rayo de energía de color rojiza que igualaba el tamaño del cuerpo de Zatch. El joven mamodo se apartó de un rápido salto, logrando esquivar el conjuro por muy poco. Aquel mamodo crecido volvió a apuntarle con su enorme mano y disparó el conjuro de nuevo. El rey trató de defenderse usando su capa, pero para su sorpresa, ésta no reaccionaba a sus ordenes, así que no pudo evitar tener que esquivarlo, provocándose un enorme boquete al igual que había hecho el conjuro anterior. Zatch miró extrañado a su capa. Aquel líquido rojo aún seguía pegado a la misma. El efecto del Rauzaruk desapareció de pronto y el mamodo regresó junto a su compañero, que sostenía el libro rojo, el cual brillaba preparado para lanzar el siguiente conjuro.

–¿Y bien, Kiyomaro?¿Cuales son los puntos débiles de esa cosa?

–No pude encontrar la respuesta... Me está pasando de nuevo lo que me ocurrió cuando traté de buscar respuesta a la anterior pregunta. Me parece que vamos a tener que recurrir a estrategias improvisadas.

–¡Hum! Espero tus ordenes, Kiyomaro–al aludido se le hizo extraño oír eso viniendo del soberano del mundo mamodo.

–Muy bien, Zatch... Tenemos a favor esos dos Zaguruzem que hemos logrado acertar, así que...

–¡Ganzu Birein!

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver como multitud de esferas de energía roja, del tamaño de la mano de Lebir, salían despedidas hacia ellos. Kiyomaro pensó en diversas formas de escudarse de esa técnica, pero solo una le parecía la más ideal.

–¡Zatch, usa tu capa para...!

–¡No puedo Kiyomaro, éste líquido pegajoso de la capa no me deja moverla!

–¡¿Que?!–Si eso era así tenían un gran problema. Rashield no sería lo suficientemente grande o poderoso como para detener aquello, y quería reservar energías suficientes para poder conjurar ataques más poderosos en adelante, pero defenderse de aquello iba a requerir un nivel de conjuros mayor–Está bien, Zatch, sin mi capacidad de respuesta lo único que podemos utilizar es este conjuro... Estate preparado porque esto va a necesitar toda tu concentración... ¡Baoh Kuro Disgurugu!

La garra del Baoh surgió de la nada, encontrándose alzada del mismo modo que la mano del propio Zatch Bell. El joven rey hizo un movimiento ágil con la mano, haciendo que el dorso de la garra del Baoh desviara una de las esferas. Sin frenarse en sus movimientos, el rey realizó movimientos que provocaron que la garra tomara una de las esferas y la lanzara contra otra, haciéndolas estallar y despejando las demás con varios movimientos, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna de ellas impactara con algún edificio. Cuando el ataque del enemigo fue despejado, la garra del Baoh desapareció y el joven rey miró directamente a los ojos a Lebir, con la usual determinación de sus ojos. El gigante mamodo se enfureció ante esa mirada y rugió con fuerza.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Si el pequeño rey quiere jugar, vamos a darle el juego que desea!

–¡Go Breidoruk!

Su enorme cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una luz rojiza y sus venas volvieron a marcarse extremadamente. Un líquido de intenso color rojo surgió alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a solidificarse confiriéndole una armadura picuda granate. Los ojos de Lebir tomaron un fantasmal resplandor, exactamente igual al que emitía su libro de conjuros. Con una sonrisa malévola, el mamodo saltó y se lanzó hacia el rey y su compañero a toda velocidad, girando sobre si mismo cual peonza. Kiyomaro se agarró a la capa de Zatch con fuerza y se dispuso a darle las ordenes que se le ocurrieron para poder esquivar aquella embestida.

–¡Zatch, apunta al suelo!

–¡Hum!

–¡Teozaker!

El relámpago masivo que surgió de las fauces de Zatch, contra el suelo, los propulsó a gran velocidad hacia arriba, permitiéndoles esquivar el conjuro enemigo. Pero no había acabado su ataque. Lebir se frenó de pronto y clavó sus pies en el suelo, para luego girarse hacia ambos, que aún seguían en el aire y les quedaba tiempo para caer al suelo aún. La sonrisa del mamodo reforzado le produjo un escalofrío a Kiyomaro. El resplandor que emitía el libro de Greg era tan potente que al joven estudiante no le hizo falta su capacidad para saber que estaban a punto de conjurar su ataque más poderoso.

–Os tengo...

–¡Dioga Bireindon!

Una gran formación de energía brillante surgió del propio cuerpo de Lebir. Un demonio el doble de grande que el propio mamodo se dirigía hacia ellos, tiñendo todo el lugar con un tenue tono rojizo. La mente del chico trabajaba a toda prisa buscando una manera de evitar aquel ataque. Sabía perfectamente la única opción que tenía. _No puedo usar el Baoh... Si lo utilizo, mis reservas de energía no serían suficientes para poder acabar con ellos después. Si al menos pudiera..._ Kiyomaro estaba al borde de la desesperación, hasta que una voz, ajena a los participantes de aquel combate, le distrajo.

–¡Mikor Ma Zegaruga!

Una nueva formación de energía, esta vez de tonos azulados, con aspecto de mujer con un engranaje sobre su pelo y de una forma un tanto peculiar se dirigió contra aquel demonio. El impacto fue impresionante y la onda expansiva provocó que Kiyomaro y Zatch cayeran violentamente contra el suelo. Cuando el humo producido por el estallido cesó, pudieron observar como ambos conjuros ya se habían esfumado y Greg y Lebir se encontraban anonadados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Cuanto tiempo, Zatch y Kiyomaro... Me parece que llegamos justo a tiempo–dijo la misma voz de antes.

–Gracias por la ayuda, doctor–dijo el chico sonriendo, sin volverse para comprobar quien era.

–¡Que ahora seáis dos más no quiere decir que podáis derrotarnos!

El mamodo, que aun no había perdido su armadura, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ellos repitiendo el ataque anterior. Kiyomaro se preparó para tratar de defenderse, pero el Dr. Riddles le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, en señal de que no lo hiciera. Kiyomaro lo miró y el doctor le sonrió.

–No hemos venido solos... Tenéis muchos amigos vosotros dos.

–¡Go Shudoruk!–gritó otra voz diferente. Lo que produjo que el dueño del libro rojo sonriera.

Una fugaz imagen pasó a su lado y se dirigió directamente contra el gigantesco mamodo. La extremadamente pequeña figura, en comparación a lo que se enfrentaba, impactó de lleno contra él y Lebir salió disparado hacia atrás visiblemente afectado por el impacto, mientras que el caballo que se posó sobre el suelo parecía sobradamente íntegro.

–¡Muy bien, Zatch, ésta es la nuestra!–dijo señalando hacia el mamodo.

–¡Hum! ¡Kido y Ponygon nos dieron la oportunidad, tenemos que aprovecharla!

–¡Zakeruga!

El rayo concentrado salió disparado directamente hacia aquel mamodo, produciendo que el brillo del Zaguruzem aumentara de potencia. El impacto fue tremendamente potente, produciendo que su entera armadura volase por los aires, pero el rayo no cesó allí, sino que volvió a surgir de él y salió disparado hacia el libro, que brillaba con la misma luz con la que el mamodo lo hacía antes del impacto. El libro ardió en cuanto el rayo lo alcanzó y cayó al suelo, produciendo que el mamodo comenzara a desaparecer. Lebir volvió a su estado original y sus córneas volvieron a ser blancas, para sorpresa de Kiyomaro. El dueño del libro de aquel pequeño mamodo trataba de apagar las llamas con lágrimas en los ojos, gimiendo lastimeramente en voz baja el nombre de su mamodo. Con una mirada tierna, Lebir observaba a Greg y susurró casi sin fuerzas.

–Greg... No hay nada que hacer, tengo que volver al mundo mamodo ya... No te olvidaré–su mirada era triste, pero sonreía. Las lágrimas destellaban con la luz de las farolas de la calle.

–No... Lebir... no te vayas...–decía entre lágrimas.

–Ya no hay nada que hacer ya, Greg... Pero aún puedo vengarme de quien provocó esto...–se giró hacia Zatch y Kiyomaro, que inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta–Rey Bell... Pido disculpas por el aprieto en que os puse... Estaba siendo controlado por el mamodo que ha empezado todo esto. Antes de desaparecer por completo quiero advertiros de que ese mamodo, cuyo nombre es...–Un sonido extremadamente agudo atravesó el aire y un chorro de brillante energía grisácea impactó con los restos de libro terminando de destruirlo por completo, impidiendo al pequeño terminar la frase.

Todos, excluyendo a Greg, se giraron con miradas furibundas al lugar del que procedió aquel ataque. Sobre un tejado cercano, se encontraba un mamodo de largo cabello oscuro, rizado, vestido con una camiseta, en cuyo centro llevaba el dibujo estampado de unos auriculares, y unos vaqueros rajados. El chico de oscuros y penetrantes ojos grises estaba tumbado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. Detrás de él, se encontraba un chico con su mismo peinado, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones oscuros. Llevaba colgado del cuello una cadena de plata con una guitarra eléctrica como colgante, además de un libro de conjuros del color del metal oxidado bajo el brazo. El pequeño mamodo se reía a carcajadas como si la situación le pareciese tan graciosa como el mejor chiste del mundo.

–Te ha costado darte cuenta de que estaba aquí ¿eh, chico listo?

–¿Quien eres tú?–gritó Kiyomaro con el puño cerrado de ira.

–Cuanta hostilidad... Sólo soy el mamodo que impedía que pudieras usar tu capacidad y el que ha terminado de quemar ese libro...

–¿Por que lo has hecho?

–Hay cosas que nos conviene que no sepáis... De momento. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que ningún mamodo se vaya de la lengua...–su risa volvió a surgir, como si le hubiera hecho gracia algún chiste inexistente.

–No estoy para tonterías. ¡Habla de una vez!–Kiyomaro señaló al mamodo con dos dedos–¡Zaker!

La descarga salió disparada hacia aquel mamodo, pero al grito de "_¡Saushield!_" el mamodo conjuró un escudo circular grisáceo y traslúcido que emitió un sonido grave, el cual bloqueó por completo el conjuro Zaker. El mamodo sonrió con sus afilados dientes y miró a Zatch con maldad.

–Que agresivo... No he venido a luchar con vosotros, así que lo mejor será...

–¡Vamos Ponygon!–Dijo Sunbeam, cuyo pelo había crecido aún más desde la última vez que Kiyomaro lo vio y al cual le había aparecido una curiosa barba recortada–¡Dio Emur...!

–¡Soneruga!

El mismo conjuro que hizo arder totalmente el libro de Lebir impactó de lleno a Sunbeam, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo y le impidió lanzar el conjuro. Ponygon, quien había crecido muchísimo en esos diez años, fue junto a él, preocupado.

–Sed amables conmigo... Yo que quería contestar a vuestras preguntas...

–¿Vas a darnos respuestas?–se extrañó el dueño del libro rojo–¿Por qué...?

–He dicho que contestaré a vuestras preguntas... pero no cuantas. Sólo puedes hacer tres. Elígelas bien, genio.

–Bien... primera pregunta: ¿Cómo es que ese mamodo era tan poderoso y había alcanzado ese nivel tan alto de conjuros con el poco tiempo que llevan en este mundo?

–Buena pregunta... se nota que eres un tipo inteligente. Bueno, es una respuesta fácil. Verás, tenemos amigos poderosos, y uno de ellos puede hacer "truquitos temporales". Eso es todo–Ahora todo cobraba sentido para Kiyomaro. Ese "amigo de los truquitos temporales" debía de ser un mamodo con poderes relacionados con el tiempo, así se explicaba que Greg y Lebir estuvieran tan unidos, podía ser que para ellos en un día hubieran pasado meses o algún truco por el estilo–Date prisa en plantear las otras dos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y si no te das prisa me iré sin contestar todas.

–Está bien, segunda pregunta: ¿Como has logrado inutilizar mi habilidad?

–Te preocupa eso, ¿eh? Es fácil, con mis conjuros e interferido en tu concentración y ahora no puedes usar tu habilidad a no ser que yo quiera. Eso lo hace todo más divertido, ¿no crees? ¡Siguiente y última! Piénsala bien, Kiyomaro Takamine.

Solo una pregunta restante, pero el chico tenía tantas... Tenía que pensar con cuidado. Un solo error y habrían desperdiciado una valiosísima oportunidad. Tardó poco en decidirse, por que igual desperdicio sería preguntar algo tonto como perder el tiempo para preguntar.

–Como hicisteis para hacer que esos mamodos lucharan sin controlar al dueño de su libro. Sólo querían acatar las ordenes del manipulador ¿Por qué?

–Eso son dos preguntas, así que solo contestaré la primera... Has tenido suerte de que la explicación valga para ambos. Mi maestro, simplemente ha usado su poder para controlar a cada mamodo al que ha reclutado para que cumpla sus ordenes, amenazando a los dueños de sus libros con cosas que les importa, así todo se hace mucho más divertido. Somos más inteligentes que esa idiota de Zofis. Tuvimos una idea mucho mejor y la aplicamos. El miedo es más poderoso que la ira, mi buen amigo.

Las miradas de los seis se ensombrecieron. ¿Como podía existir alguien como ellos? Aquello era algo inadmisible, rastrero y malvado. La ira que Zatch, Kiyomaro y los demás sentían era inmensa. Una mirada de furia salió de los ojos de todos ellos y se clavaron en ese mamodo.

–¡No os lo perdonaremos!–gritó Kiyomaro, con su libro brillando intensamente.

–¡No permitiré que os salgáis con la vuestra!–corroboró Zatch.

–Oh... ¿de verdad? Que pena que tenga que marcharme, me apetecía reírme un poco más...–y con una carcajada, aquel mamodo agarró por la chaqueta al dueño de su libro y desaparecieron. Dejando únicamente el eco de su risa.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, gracias a todos los que aún seguís leyendo esto. Eso me anima a seguir con esta historia (: Y bueno, como agradecimiento, aunque también por necesidad de ayuda, os voy a pedir un favor. Necesito mamodos originales para añadir a la historia. Necesitaria nombre de mamodo y compañero, poder, color del libro, al menos 5 conjuros, una pequeña descripción, un poco de su relación si queréis... y cualquier dato que creáis necesario. Tened en cuenta que no todos lucharan contra Zatch xP Recalco que a partir de vuestros conjuros les añadiré otros de mi invención que tengan que ver con los que habéis hecho, y por favor inventad también el conjuro más poderoso. Os agradeceré mucho vuestra participación. Si queréis enviar alguno hacedlo por mp a mi cuenta. Gracias a todos! (:


End file.
